bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Callow Shadow Grahdens
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61157 |freetext = :For the 7★ unit, see Effulgent Dusk Grahdens |no = 1639 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 170 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 3 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 7, 11, 15, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 94, 99, 104, 109, 114, 119, 124, 129 |normal_distribute = 8, 4, 3, 14, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 9, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 7, 10, 13, 16, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 94, 99, 104, 109, 114, 119, 124, 129, 134 |bb_distribute = 6, 4, 3, 2, 10, 8, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 8, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 7, 10, 13, 16, 19, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126, 130, 134, 138, 142, 146 |sbb_distribute = 7, 5, 3, 2, 2, 9, 5, 4, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 7, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 7, 10, 13, 16, 19, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126, 130, 134, 138, 142, 146, 150, 154 |ubb_distribute = 7, 4, 3, 3, 2, 10, 7, 5, 4, 3, 2, 2, 2, 8, 5, 4, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A Mock Unit that replicates the powers of Grahdens when he was young. Given that he often acted to back Owen up on their adventures in Grand Gaia, Grahdens's abilities were not held in exceptionally high regard around the time of the Summoners' Hall's founding. However, Grahdens's strengths tended toward snap battlefield decision-making and perfectly-tuned support, eventually earning him an equal position in the duo of "Owen the Mighty and Grahdens the Clever." Eventually, he was so highly regarded that debate broke out over whether he or Owen was stronger. |summon = I am glad to be so highly-regarded, but this talk is getting out of hand... Ahh, if only I could avoid these awkward situations. |fusion = Hahahahaha! Were you bewitched by my technique? I'm not even trying yet, though! |evolution = |hp_base = 6400 |atk_base = 2790 |def_base = 2620 |rec_base = 2490 |hp_lord = 8350 |atk_lord = 3480 |def_lord = 3260 |rec_lord = 3110 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 17 |normaldc = 51 |ls = Dark Lord's Majesty |lsdescription = 60% boost to all parameters, 15% damage reduction from Light, Dark types, negates Def ignoring effects & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge |lsnote = Fills 4-7 BC |bb = Mysterio Rise |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Light, Dark attack on all foes, adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects for 2 turns & slight additional damage reduction for 2 turns |bbnote = 10% DoT mitigation |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Violet Gleam: Ishrion |sbbdescription = 28 combo powerful Light, Dark attack on all foes, activates Dark barrier, adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate at turn's end for 3 turns & negates elemental damage for 2 turns |sbbnote = 3500 HP barrier, 20% OD fill rate & fills 500 OD |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 28 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 28 |sbbmultiplier = 700 |ubb = Supreme Reprimand |ubbdescription = 30 combo massive Light, Dark attack on all foes, enormously reduces damage taken from all types for 3 turns, fills BB gauge to max for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate at turn's end for 3 turns |ubbnote = 100% elemental mitigation, 999 BC fill & fills 1000 OD |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Disciplined Thinking |esitem = Ishrion |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters when Ishrion is equipped, adds enormous BB gauge boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB, damage taken may restore HP & raises max Atk value from 99999 to 130000 |esnote = Fills 9 BC & 25% chance to heal 20-25% damage |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Obtain from Frontier Hunter with HR 90. |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates critical hit damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances LS's all parameters boost from 60% to 70% |omniskill4_2_sp = 15 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances LS's all parameters boost from 70% to 80% |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds critical damage negation for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_sp = 35 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds huge boost to BB gauge effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = Fills 8 BC |omniskill4_6_sp = 35 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds considerable BB gauge boost when attacked for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = Fills 4-7 BC |omniskill4_7_sp = 35 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_7_note = Fills 2-3 BC |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Grahdens 4 }}